


"We're with you, you know that."

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Mild PTSD Reference, facing demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Again, I've played with the prompt slightly. This can be read as a follow up to Prompt 23: "You can't give more than yourself."





	"We're with you, you know that."

In the end, Robin decided to present the evidence herself. Just knowing that Strike would step in if necessary, helped. It was her case, and she was going to see it through to its conclusion.

Waiting outside the courtroom, she added some Rescue Remedy to her bottle of water and practised her breathing exercises, Strike on one side of her, Ilsa on the other.

“We’re with you, you know that,” said Strike, gently squeezing her hand. Ilsa smiled surreptitiously to herself.

“I know,” Robin replied, a determined glint in her eye as she rose to her feet. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
